Forum:Elite Portal
What is your experience with so called Elite Portal? If I remember and read my rems good, I obtained: Holy Knight ☆☆☆ ☆☆ Tritania Freeze ☆☆☆ Mechanic Master ☆☆☆ Champion of Darkness ☆☆☆ ☆ Centaur Reborn ☆☆☆ Put aside the very first attempt which can be special, a got no longer any Super rare. Well, every one of us is aware of low drop rate of really elite Heroes and of many ☆☆☆ ones, but I am curious on your statistics. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 17:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey cool! A new thread. I only noticed it just now. :Here's my statistics: : :Of course the drop rate of super rare's will be higher if you get 11 of them at once. :I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 20:58, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :I see you have a couple of Orcs. I've only seen those drop from the Elite Portal where they are common as dirt... :I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 16:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, this is even worse than I tought. I can't neglect reachable SR no more, even only average ones. Well, I'm going in the Tower for Panda Master. You can observe if my new tactics is effective. ::Yes, I have two Orcs, but not from Elite Portal and not the red one. It is good to know that their skill can be leveled. ::Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 09:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not so sure about those SR's actually. They don't help nearly as much as I originally thought. Did you try Gaia-Iron Ladies-Raven-Skull Smasher? I'd think that team should be able to take almost anything, especially when maxed out. :Going for Panda Master? Good! I'd like to get the proper icon and such. :) :Ah yes, I see now that there are there is one quest dungeon for each of the orcs. You'd probably need to do them many times to get the orcs though. :I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 03:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you try Gaia-Iron Ladies-Raven-Skull Smasher? No, maybe I will try it too next or the other week, but i tried Raven/Gaia/Iron/Mind Leech or Priest of Fate and they are really usefull. But not strong enough for Floor 20 od D90 with Raven with only five stars. Yes, Skull Smasher, Mind Leech and Priest of Fate really are on my Elite-Portal-Wish-List. With Virgo, Strom Furor, Candy Sailor and the Leo of course... If I obtain Panda Master this week to my collection (and it goes quite hopeful till now, I did really much work recent 3 weeks on tactics and my Tower team, and it seems yield some fruits), next week i devote to second evolving the Raven in the end. There follow further tries in D90 and F20 then... ::I see now that there are there is one quest dungeon for each of the orcs. You'd probably need to do them Yes, but D76 was without fruit so far (ca. 40 tries). ::Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 09:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Here's the list of SR's that I've received by getting 11 heroes every time (effectively giving me 16% chance on a SR): As you can see, a fairly short list with 7 Poseidon's and no Skull Smashers, Leo's, Priest of Fate's, Mind Leech's, or Virgo's (my wish list). I'm pretty sure the chances are skewed towards some SR's. Admittedly, Poseidon is a good end-game hero, and I'm pretty pleased with Ice Master as well. I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 19:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My statistics say that you have a 1 in 5 chance to get an Orc from the Elite portal. Btw, an interesting property of the Orcs is that their AP skill doesn't change when they evolve. So it pays to evolve them first and then level up their AP skill with unevolved orcs. I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 23:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Hi, I like Serena, you have 360 trophies, so you used this portal quite lot recently, didn't you? Did your statistics moved somwhere? Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 17:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Which statistics? They're still here aren't they? :: The 360 trophies is for completing dungeons with a perfect score. I do have a fairly high Number of Heroes count. I think that's because I used the Elite Portal more than average. :: Btw, it's already quite a while ago that I used the Elite portal. I didn't want to spend more money on it. Last time was after collecting a lot of gems from the dungeons. I'm on the verge of doing so again. Still wondering if I should go for the Panda or for the gems. ;) :: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 16:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Aha, my bad. I errorneously taught you made this statistics before getting 360 trophies which most likely made you use the Elite Portal again. I look forward for your next attempt. :). Btw., with your Fridays >300k score you preferred the blu Teddy Bear, didnt you? :-D ::: Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 20:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'm torn. :/ :::: I want the Panda, I want the gems for the Elite Portal, I want Nuwa, and I want to evolve Hella and Orc Flamewielder. The latter two because of the team combos they will provide that may or may not stack. (I got Hella the last time when I spent my honestly earned gems from the dungeon quests.) :::: Right now I'm more or less at 3rd place, aiming for either 3rd or 4th place. :::: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 20:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: (EDIT) For me, getting the Hero (first piece) from Tower or Week event has always higher priority than gems or enhancing. Panda is there for the 7th week yet, no one can tell if he isnt going to be replaced next week or not. How long was there the Raven, for 7 weeks too? The same for Nuwa. From the practical point of view I consider Nuwa to be more useful than Panda, skills like Inflict 40×ATK on all targets can be simulated by stronger Inflict 80×ATK on one target ''and ''Multi-target. But you are in another position, you completed all Dungeons (for now !?) and trefore you dont (probably) need to be practical :-) I suppose, when this period ends, both of them will (may :/ ) be available through Elite Portal, but Panda will (may :/ ) have better drop rate as 4star Hero only. :::: Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 21:02, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I just reached lvl 120 - 3 stars ... the crystals I got there together with the crystals I collected so far were enough to take 2x the 250 elite-portal. Here What I got: 1st Try: :* Winged Inferno :* Tritania Freeze x2 :* Cyclopian Grunt :* Winged Sorceress :* Glinda Warden :* Orc Flame Wielder :* Straya Elven :* Holy Knight :* Champion of Darkness :* Gaia the Conjurer 2nd Try: :* Posseions Essence :* Ruler of the Roots :* Canis Swashbuckler x2 :* Champion of Darkness :* Glinda Warden :* Elven Iceya :* Wolf Blademaster :* Centaur Reborn :* Thantos :* Gaia the Conjurer The first drop always seems to be the extra, superrare. M3t3or82 - Android - code 532153 (talk) 08:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) My first 250 gems try: :1x Winged Inferno SR bonus ☆☆☆ ☆☆ (the only super rare hero here) :2x Orc Flame Wielder VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Mage of the Flames VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Nordic Ally R ☆☆☆ :1x Elven Iceya R ☆☆☆ :2x Wolf Blademaster R ☆☆☆ :1x Maya Sunchild VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Straya Elven R ☆☆☆ :1x Champion of Darkness VR ☆☆☆ ☆ My 2nd 250 gems try: :1x Winged Healer SR bonus ☆☆☆ ☆☆ (the only super rare hero here) :1x Ruler of the Roots VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Orc Flame Wielder VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Straya Elven R ☆☆☆ :1x Wyndy Warden R ☆☆☆ :1x Elven Iceya R ☆☆☆ :1x Orcish Shaman VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Wolf Blademaster R ☆☆☆ :1x Gaia the Conjurer VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Wolf Knight R ☆☆☆ :1x Experience Giver VR ☆☆☆ ☆ : My 3rd 250 gems try: (inserted Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 18:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ) :1x Mist of the Stars SR bonus ☆☆☆ ☆☆ (the only super rare hero here) :2x Straya Elven R ☆☆☆ :1x Cyclopian Assassin R ☆☆☆ :1x Maria Elven R ☆☆☆ :1x Foxen Sly VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Tritania Frieze R ☆☆☆ :1x Thanatos VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :1x Mage of the Flames VR ☆☆☆ ☆ :2x Champion of Darkness VR ☆☆☆ ☆ Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 08:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : Nice! One day we'll get the complete list of heroes we can get from the Elite Portal. : Btw, I have just discovered that you can repeatedly finish tower level 20 and get 2 gems reward... : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 22:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Just today? What a pity a wasn't more explicit here! I wrote only "Once you are good enough in completing Floor 20 for doing it every day, you get 24 gems weekly more"... :-/ And this was the reason why I devoted much time for The Tower investigation how to complete it easy even without maxed gods and why I was late with Quest Dungeons. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 19:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I missed that! :O :::Btw, it's 39 gems weekly if we include coming out in 4th place, which I did the last 2 weeks (now that I have every god I can get). ;D :::I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 19:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Plus 7 × 5 / 10 = 3,5 gems per week by average from 10-days login period. It makes 42,5 gems per week by extreme. ;-) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 21:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) : Over the past two months (not sure how many 250 gem purchases this was), the best heroes (can evolve to 6*) I got were: (4) Mist o.t. Stars, (3) Holy Knight, (3) Winged Inferno, (3) Winged Healer, (1) Odin's Heart, Fire Wizard, Mind Leech, Freya, Hella t. Conjuror. Most of these are very useful (though not necessarily in quantity!), but I suspect it is really hard to get an Immortal (Leo / Orson). Or a high level of Healing Magic (Shiva / Feline Mistress / Elven Herbalist). Or Princess o.t. Trade (2x ATK at 80% HP; 2.3x fire runes/6 turns; ATK combo w Winged I.), Atum (Fire ATK 2x; 1.6x fire runes/4 turns), Monkey Master (easy fever runes), Dragon's Prayer (lower AP costs), Skull Smasher (2x atk at 70% HP), or Candy Sailor (strongest poison over time). Sigh. Thank goodness for Helper slot, but how did people get these heroes?? Those that can reach 5* that I got multiples of (and didn't delete the extras already): (4) Mage o.t. Flames (strong poison when leader has Fire ATK multiplier), (4) Gaia t. Conjuror (best healer). At least its good news that its not too hard to get Gaia for $$, if can't make it to level 93. StevieSteve (talk) 04:11, August 30, 2015 (UTC)